Swallowed Tears
by SilverHawk
Summary: Enemy At the Gates: After WWII, Vasilli tries to forget the loss of Danilov
1. Swallowed Tears Part 1

Swallowed Tears by SilverHawk  
  
Part 1  
  
Warning: Slash...m/m, f/m. Not into it, move on  
  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen Enemy at the Gates  
Disclaimer: None. Except I'm sure I've blasphemized the real Vasilli Zaitsev and Danilov but then so did that movie. I mean, the real guy looked no where as lush as Jude. Apologies to the dead.  
Archive: Sure. Also http://tbns.net/silverthoughts when I find the time  
A/N: This is perverse me who sat watching the movie and instead of appreciating the horrors of the war, I was hoping Jude and Joe would kiss. Or at least see a little butt action from Jude.  
  
Just a note: ~ means memories  
  
--------------  
  
~ "Let me do one thing for you, Vasilli."  
  
Danilov removed his helmut, lifting his head above the broken window. ~  
  
"NO!!!!" Screaming, Vasilli awoke. Small beads of sweat ran down his body as he breathed heavily. Shivering in the night, he wrapped his thin arms around his legs, pulling the covers closer. Trying to forget Danilov. Trying to forget his brown eyes staring up at him as he   
lay there. Trying to forget pieces of his skull as it was flung at him. Staining his uniform. Tangled in his hair.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Vasilli felt the warm comforting arms of Tania. Wrapping herself around him, she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, her brown eyes searching his haunted blue.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered.  
  
Turning around, he faced Tania, hugging her close. He smoothed her hair, kissing her forehead, her eyes, her lips, parting them with his tongue. She pulled him down as he kissed her neck. His hands slid off her nightgown as she removed his pants. Tracing her hands along Vasilli's thigh, she reached for his penis and massaged it. Grabbing it. Manipulating it. Molesting it. Causing him to gasp. Vasilli pulled her hands away, pinning them above her. His left thigh parted her legs as he sucked on her breasts, feeling her shudder. Sliding his erect cock inside her as she lifted her hips to receive him. He heard Tania's breathing quicken as he pushed harder. Heard her moan softly as she gripped the bedsheets. Saw the flush of her face as he rocked inside her.  
  
With a sigh, he released her. Tania wrapped her arms around him as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Do you love me, Vasilli?" she whispered.  
  
He kissed her hair and fell asleep before he could answer. As he closed his eyes, he saw Danilov.  
  
"Why do you haunt me?" Vasilli said. Then everything went dark.  
  
----------  
  
The warm sun hit his naked skin, blinding him as he opened his eyes the next morning. The smell of coffee and frying bacon made his stomache growl. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Vasilli got up, throwing on a robe.  
  
Entering the kitchen, he saw his wife making breakfast. Hugging her and kissing her cheek, she laughed.  
  
"Morning," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Here," she said, pushing a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon into his hands.  
  
They sat down to eat as he read the paper. A photo of himself stared back at him. "Monument for Hero Vasilli Zaitsev" it read. His hands shook as he tried to drink his coffee. Tania was talking, but he didn't hear her. Only saw the movement of her lips as he heard Danilov.  
  
~ "A hero, Vasilli. A hero!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Vasilli asked. Confused.  
  
"Shepherd boy kills Germans with only three bullets and courage by his side," Danilov grinned, grabbing Vasilli's face with both his hands. ~  
  
"Vasilli? Vasilli?"  
  
Looking up, he noticed Tania holding the phone.  
  
"It is General Kruschev," she whispered.  
  
As Vasilli held the phone to his ear, he heard the general praising him. Saying he was a gift to the Motherland. That Stalin was proud. That he was to come this evening for an award was to be given in his honor. A statue to be placed somewhere. His rifle encased and shown for all to see.  
  
Nodding, Vasilli politely accepted. Promising to be there that evening and hung up.  
  
"What did he want?" Tania asked.  
  
"He's invited us to see Commrade Stalin," he replied. "I have to head off to the military base. I'll be back this evening to get you."  
  
Kissing her, he left and entered the crisp cold morning air. The crunch of his boots were the only sound penetrating the day, disfiguring the beautiful blanket of white snow.  
  
Pulling the collar of his coat higher, he passed by a bridge. He stopped, blowing on his hands in a vain attempt to keep warm. Looking around, he realized where he was. A rundown little bridge, held together by a few rusty nails.  
  
~ "I'm just a common shepherd boy," Vasilli said. "This man. He is a true marksman. He killed while we were in motion."  
  
"But you will do one better," Danilov exclaimed, gripping his shoulders. "I've seen you shoot. You breathe as he breathes. You become him."  
  
Vasilli pulled away, biting his knuckles until they bled. As he stared into the winter night he said, "I'm going to die, Danilov. And all you care about is your damn writing."  
  
Danilov turned Vasilli around. His forehead wrinkled as he saw the fear in his blue eyes. As a thin film of tears emerged, Vasilli shivered, not from the cold but from the very thought of death.  
  
Pulling him close, Danilov held him, shushing his worries as he wiped the tears away. He bent his head, kissing Vasilli, pushing him against the wall of the bridge. In a feverish incessant need, Vasilli kissed him back, pressing his body against him, holding Danilov   
tightly, afraid to let go. But let go they did when they heard the crunching of footsteps on the bridge above them. Jumping away, readjusting themselves. ~  
  
"General Zaitsev."  
  
Startled, Vasilli noticed an army truck.  
  
"Sir, would you like a lift to the base?" asked the young officer.  
  
Nodding, Vasilli hopped in. 


	2. Swallowed Tears Part 2

Swallowed Tears by SilverHawk  
  
Part 2  
  
Rating: R...ah hell, NC-17 because it's got Jude...so expect m/m, f/m...you have been warned  
Characters: Vasilli (Jude Law)/Danilov (Joseph Fiennes), also Mikhail (based on JRM)  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen Enemy at the Gates  
  
Just a note: ~ means memories  
  
--------------  
  
Vasilli waited patiently for Tania as she got ready. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, noticing his tie was crooked. Tying it again and again, he tried to make it perfect but to no avial.  
  
~ "Your tie is crooked," Danilov said. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to do it properly?"  
  
"I watch sheep," Vasilli replied. "I had no need for ties."  
  
"Well, you cannot go see Stalin looking like that," Danilov said, reaching over to redo it. Vasilli's heart skipped a beat as they stood so close together.  
  
"I can do it myself," Vasilli said, pulling away. His hands fumbled, making a messy knot.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Danilov grabbed the tie, pulling him closer. His breath burned Vasilli's skin, causing him to shudder. Like a child, he watched Danilov's graceful fingers skillfully retying it. Brushing away some lint on Vasilli's uniform, touching the side of his neck, tingling Vasilli's skin. Vasilli shut his eyes and exhaled slowly.  
  
"Do you love her?" Danilov quietly said. ~  
  
Being pushed forward, a group of people combed Vasilli's hair, adjusted his shirt, reminding him to shake Stalin's hand. Someone else shoved him a piece of paper. His acceptance speech. And then he was thrown forward into the bright glare of the lights and millions of staring people.  
  
As if in a daze, he watched as they whipped open a curtain, revealing his rifle encased in glass. Propped up in velvet. Shiny and polished as if no blood was ever spilled.  
  
He felt numb as Stalin embraced him, kissing both sides of his face. Proclaiming him a national treasure. Pride of the Motherland. Glowing example of a good Communist. Pushing him towards the microphone, Vasilli absently read the words written before him.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
Meeting up with Tania, he said, "I'll be home later. The troops want to celebrate."  
  
Kissing him, she smiled seductively, "Don't be long because we'll have a little celebration of our own."  
  
Heading into the night, Vasilli did not go in the direction of the army base but to a tavern. Sitting down at an empty table, he ordered a vodka. He shut his eyes, pressing his fingertips at the temples of his forehead, rubbing them, trying to forget the evenings events.  
  
Drinking his vodka, he looked around. The tavern was empty except for a slim young man on the other side of the room. His wavy brown hair was shoulder length, shielding his pale gaunt face as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Brushing his hair back, he lifted the cigarette box to his lips, pulling out one. Tossing the box down on the table, he searched for a lighter.  
  
Vasilli walked over, flicked on his lighter. The young man looked up, the flame causing his deep brown eyes to glow. He bent forward, cupping his slender hands around the flame, lighting his cigarette. Vasilli reached for his own, but the man put his hand on top of his, preventing him from doing so. With his other hand, he removed his cigarette from his pouty lips, placing it into Vasilli's. His hand never releasing him.  
  
---------  
  
Vasilli stood in the middle of a small apartment. The paint on the walls were flaking off and there was a pile of dirty dishes piled at the kitchen sink.  
  
The young man clicked on a light, enveloping the room in a warm glow. Swinging his small hips, he removed his coat, flinging it onto the floor. He turned towards Vasilli, walking around him until they met face to face. He crossed his thin arms and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"For someone who's the national treasure, you could at least have the common courtesy to remove your coat," he said.  
  
"I told you to never turn on the light, Mikhail," Vasilli replied coldly.  
  
Pushing Vasilli against the wall, Mikhail reached over and flicked off the switch.  
  
"Done," he said.  
  
Mikhail unzipped Vasilli's coat, sliding it off, letting it fall precariously to the ground. Brushing the tips of his fingers against Vasilli's cheek, Mikhail kissed him on the lips, moving down to his neck, sliding down his body. Vasilli tangled his fingers into Mikhail's brown locks, kissing them, breathing in his scent. Tearing off his tie, unbuttoning Vasilli's shirt, it slid off his thin shoulders. Mikhail kissed his chest, tracing his tongue on each nipple, working down to his navel. Fingers fumbling in the dark, unzipping Vasilli's trousers, letting them fall, Mikhail knelt before him and looked up, chocolate locked to blue. The fallen angel praying to Adonis. Vasilli watched with quickened breaths as Mikhail removed his own shirt, undoing his pants. Mikhail kissed Vasilli's thighs, moving his tongue down the length of his shaft, causing him to grab at Mikhail's hair.  
  
They fell to the ground, a jumbled heap on the cold linoleum floor. Clothes long gone. Their angular hips grinding against each other. Thin knees scraped the floor. Vasilli pushed Mikhail down, pinning his shoulders to the ground, kissing and sucking the pliant white skin. His pale legs straddled Mikhail's narrow hips, capturing him, preventing him from escaping. Mikhail writhed beneath him while pulling at Vasilli's hair, pressing his body against him. Vasilli kissed Mikhail's penis, feeling it grow hard as his did as well. He felt him shudder beneath him, heard him moan as he gripped his shoulders.  
  
Vasilli lifted himself up, laying himself on top of Mikhail, pinning his arms above him, nibbling on his nipples. Mikhail groaned, arching his back, dark wet strands of hair plastered along his snow white face. Hips bucking out of his control, Mikhail tossed his head from side to side, whispering "Mercy".  
  
"I don't want you to whisper," Vasilli breathed into Mikhail's ear. Licking it, he continued, "I want to hear you scream."  
  
Flinging him over, Vasilli slid his hardened cock inside him. Mikhail reached for a nearby chair leg, grabbing it, Gripping it. His knuckles going white as Vasilli pushed harder. Beads of sweat ran down his back, their skin shining in the dark. The tiny muscles of their bodies tensed and hardened. Breathing in short gasps, Mikhail let out a blood chortling scream as Vasilli drove harder, until his semen spilled forward, wetting them both.  
  
Exhausted, he fell against Mikhail. Their slippery bodies causing them to slide away. Two thin white bodies lay dozing on the cold linoleum floor.  
  
As Vasilli shut his eyes, he saw Danilov sitting on the chair near them. Watching them. Watching him. Betrayal flashed across his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Vasilli heard him say before he fell asleep. 


	3. Swallowed Tears Part 3

Swallowed Tears by SilverHawk  
  
Part 3  
  
Rating: NC-17 (although less hard sex this time around...wanted to do a little Shakespeare)  
Characters: Vassili (Jude Law)/Danilov (Joseph Fiennes)/Mikhail (JRM)  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen Enemy at the Gates  
A/N: For the two beautiful men who made or will further make the Bard one damn fine   
specimen. For Marla Singer who said that Jude Law was invented for slash. That was very   
inspiring, in deed.  
~ = memories  
  
---------  
  
~ "Why did you kiss her?"  
  
Vassili blindly for the voice, finally catching the glint from his spectacles.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vassili lied. He had caught Danilov watching them.  
  
"Did you fuck her?" Danilov said, coming away from the shadows. He roughly grabbed   
Vasilli's arm, twisting him towards him, hurting him.  
  
"Stop this," Vassili said, trying to pull away but the grip was too strong.  
  
"Did you like it?" he hissed. "Do you think she loves you? Or 'Vassili the Sniper'?"  
  
"Stop it!" Vassili pushed him away.  
  
"I made that image. I made that sniper come alive," Danilov growled. "And I can destroy it.   
I can make you a traitor."  
  
"I wish you would," he replied. "You've made me into something I cannot become."  
  
Danilov turned his back to Vassili. "Go to her then," he said. "If that is how you feel.   
Go."  
  
Vassili wrapped his arms around Danilov, pulling him tightly towards him. Burying his face   
into his neck. "Then I would not be a traitor to Stalin but to us." ~  
  
Vassili awoke, tears threatening to creep out. He shook his head, shaking away the   
thoughts, feeling around for a cigarette. Finding a box in Mikhail's pocket, he removed   
one, lighting it. The glow of the stick burning slowly.  
  
Smoking his cigarette, he looked down at the snowy white form asleep on the floor. He had   
been with Mikhail for the past year and a half. An eager young writer assigned to write the   
latest propoganda about his life, the great Vassili Zaitsev. His wildly unkept brown hair   
always got in his way while he wrote. His brown eyes would gleam with excitement as Vassili   
described the war. Mikhail was bright with an adoration for Tolstoy. When Vasilli obtained   
him a copy of War and Peace, Mikhail devoured it. Acting out passages as he read. His face   
animated. How they ended up as lovers was unknown. It just happened. And did he love him?   
Or was it that Mikhail reminded him too much of Danilov?  
  
"Who is Danilov?" Mikhail awoke, propping his head with his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vassili said. His hands shook as he inhaled his cigarette.  
  
"You say his name in your sleep," Mikhail sat up. "Who is he?"  
  
Vassili ignored him, swallowing the smoke down his lungs. Slowly letting it out.  
  
"Was he your lover before me?" Mikhail pryed, twirling his fingers into Vassili's hair.  
  
Pulling away, Vassili got up, crushing his cigarette into a cup. Searching for his clothes,   
he got dresssed. Mikhail came over. His long slender fingers buttoned Vassili's shirt.  
  
"Funny isn't it how you always leave around this time," Mikhail observed as he adjusted   
Vassili's collar.  
  
"I have to go home," he replied weakly.  
  
Mikhail looked at him. Eyes narrowed. "What do you do when you return home? Do you fuck   
her also? You must be one busy man," he spat out. He wrapped the tie around Vassili's neck,   
pulling him closer. "And when she asks where you've been, do you tell her no where? Since   
you're not really cheating on her if you're screwing a man."  
  
Vassili continued ignoring him, brushing his hair. Avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Are you here only for the sex?" Mikhail said. "Was Danilov a cheap slut like me?"  
  
Turning around, Vassili smacked him across the face. "Do not say his name like that ever   
again."  
  
Mikhail wiped the blood from his mouth. Slowly, he smiled. Cupping Vassili's chin, he   
kissed him. "Good night, General Zaitsev."  
  
------  
  
Tania had fallen asleep on the couch when he returned home. Gently placing a blanket on top   
of her, he kissed her cheek, sitting down on the floor beside her. Taking her hand, he lay   
his head down, falling asleep.  
  
~ Vassili sat in the dark abandoned building, routinely refilling his rifle. He froze when   
he heard the crunch of footsteps. Holding his breath, he listened for the direction of the   
sound. Pointing his rifle to his left, he crouched behind the wall.  
  
"Vassili?" came a whisper.  
  
Lowering his rifle, Vasslli stepped out. "Damn it, Danilov," he growled. "I almost killed   
you."  
  
"Didn't know you cared," Danilov laughed.  
  
Vassili smiled, giving him a hug. "How did you find me?  
  
They sat down. Danilov offered him a cigarette, lighting it. "You forget," Danilov replied.   
"I am your personal publicist." Digging into his jacket, he pulled out a small book.  
  
"What's that?" Vassili asked.  
  
"A Lovers Complaint," he said. "I got it from the Allies."  
  
Vassili furrowed his brow. "And this makes you happy?"  
  
"William Shakespeare is a great English playwrite," Danilov said. "I've never read anything   
of his. Only heard about it." He opened the book, reading a passage. His brown eyes   
sparkled as they moved across the page, his lips whispering the words in a language Vasilli   
did not understand.  
  
"What are you speaking?" Vassili asked.  
  
"English," he replied.  
  
"And what did you just read? What does it mean?"  
  
"The young woman has just had her heart broken for her lover never loved her at all."  
  
"How sad," Vassili said. "Read some more."  
  
As Danilov continued to read, Vasilli traced his fingertips along his moving lips. He   
touched his hair, kissing his throat. Slowly, he unzipped Danilov's trousers, reaching   
down, feeling for his cock. He massaged it, pressing his body closer. Danilov's breath   
quickened, reading in a strained voice. Vassili felt it go erect, harden in his hand. He   
rubbed himself against Danilov, sitting on his lap, one hand fixed on Danilov's cock.  
  
There came a crack.  
  
Freezing, hearts pounding as they strained to hear where it came from. Pulling away,   
Vassili placed a finger against Danilov's lips, silencing him. Grabbing his rifle, he slid   
near a crack in the wall, peering out. ~  
  
Waking up abruptly, body shaking, Vassili shut his eyes, desperately trying to forget what   
happened next.  
  
"You're awake," Tania kissed him. "You were having a nightmare. You were screaming."  
  
Shaking his head, he got up. "It was nothing." He headed towards the bathroom. Shutting the   
door, he turned on the tap, splashing cold water on his face. Hiding the tears the rolled   
down his cheeks. 


End file.
